1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a solar cell and a method of forming a doping region and, more particularly, to methods of manufacturing a solar cell and forming a doping region that are performed by improved manufacturing processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as petroleum and coal are running out, interest in alternative energy sources is increasing. In particular, solar cells, which directly convert solar energy into electric energy, are receiving much attention as a next-generation energy source.
Solar cells may be classified as a silicon solar cell, a compound solar cell, a dye-sensitized solar cell, a thin film solar cell, and the like. These solar cells may be manufactured by forming various layers and electrodes according to design. Due to formation of various layers and electrodes, problems, such as complicated solar cell manufacturing processes, deterioration of solar cell characteristics during various manufacturing processes, and the like, may occur.